Lobot
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Bespin | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Cloud City Computer Liaison Officer | bijnaam = Lo | functie = Administrator's Chief Aide | species = Mens - Cyborg | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,75 meter 79 kilogram | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Lando Calrissian Cloud City | era = }} Lobot was de Cyborg Computer Liaison Officer van Cloud City toen Lando Calrissian Baron Administrator was van de stad. Hij was tevens de leider van de Wing Guard en de rechterhand van Lando. Biografie Jeugd Lobot werd geboren op Bespin waar hij toestond dat het Galactic Empire hem uitrustte met een Borg Construct Aj^6 om berekeningen te doen op het strijdveld. Hierdoor werd een deel van zijn persoonlijkheid ingewisseld voor toegenomen productiviteit. Lobot verliet echter het Empire en ontmoette Lando Calrissian, een smokkelaar, gokker en ondernemer. Lobot ontmoette ook Chanath Cha, een premiejager met wie Lobot een relatie had. Toen Lando en Chanath niet meer samenwerkten, koos Lobot ervoor om Lando te volgen. Lobot droeg vaak een fijn geweven hemd, gemaakt van Sherculién-stof. Imperialis Toegenomen (gok)schulden dreven Lando en Lobot na de Battle of Yavin meer in meer richting handen van machtige figuren uit de onderwereld, zoals Papa Toren. Hij droeg Lando op om een bepaald schip te gaan stelen. Lando en Lobot hadden geen idee dat dit schip de Imperialis was, het persoonlijke schip van Emperor Palpatine. De Imperialis bevatte niet alleen mysterieuze voorwerpen die hun metgezellen misleidde naar de Dark Side. Bovendien werd het schip bewaakt door twee Emperor's Royal Guards. Een ervan verwondde Lobot dodelijk en Lobot diende proberen te voorkomen dat zijn implantaat de controle over zijn brein niet zou overnemen. Lando hielp Lobot in een Bacta Tank die in het schip zat verborgen. Niet lang later besefte Lando op welk schip ze zich bevonden. Vervolgens kreeg Lando te maken met een premiejager die Palpatine op hen had gestuurd. Dat bleek echter Chanath Cha te zijn en toen ze Lando herkende, staakte ze alle aanvalsplannen. Hun eerste bekommernis was ontsnappen, want haar droid was ontsnapt met haar schip, de Scimitar. De gewonde Lobot stelde voor om hem naar een computer te brengen waar hij de escape pods kon activeren. Maar als hij dat zou doen, zou zijn implantaat sowieso de controle over zijn brein krijgen. Cha weigerde om mee met Lando en Lobot te gaan, omdat Lobot destijds voor Lando had gekozen. Na hun ontsnapping kreeg Lando een bericht te horen dat Lobot eerder had opgenomen, waarin hij zei dat Lando hem zou kunnen genezen en dat Lando meer moest doen met zijn capaciteiten. Cloud City 250px|thumb|Lobot met de Wing Guards Vervolgens won Lando de titel van Baron Administrator van Cloud City en werd Lobot zijn rechterhand om orde te scheppen in de stad. Lobot had nu zo goed als alle functies om te praten verloren en was meer dan ook afhankelijk van zijn implantaat. Lobot keek toe hoe Lando het bezoek kreeg van Darth Vader en Boba Fett in 3 ABY. Lando diende zijn voormalige vriend Han Solo te verraden en in ruil daarvoor zou Vader Cloud City met rust laten. Samen met zes Wing Guards begroette Lobot Han Solo en zijn metgezellen toen zij enkele weken later aankwamen. thumb|right|250px|Lobot neemt de Stormtroopers gevangen Lobot had echter al snel in de gaten dat de deal met Vader al snel in het water zou vallen. Vader wijzigde hun afspraak met elk moment totdat Lando er genoeg van had. Solo was ingevroren in Carbonite en toen Leia Organa en Chewbacca naar Vaders schip moesten vervoerd worden, contacteerde Lando Lobot met Code Force Seven. Lobot omsingelde de Imperial escorte met een aantal Wing Guards en bracht hen naar de Cloud City Security Tower. Hoewel Lando zijn burgers waarschuwde om de stad te verlaten, werd Lobot gegrepen en bleef hij op Cloud City tijdens de bezetting van het Empire. New Republic Maar Lobot bleef niet bij de pakken zitten. Ondanks het feest naar aanleiding van de zege van de Rebel Alliance bleef Cloud City onder gezag staan van het Governor Adelhard die de Iron Blockade had opgetrokken rond Bespin. Lobot kreeg echter berichten door de blokkade naar Lando gestuurd en hij huurde de piraat Kars Tal-Korla in om officer Borgin Kaa gevangen te nemen. Kaa had immers de codes die Adelhards versterkt vertrek konden openen. Eens dat was gebeurd, konden Lobot en zijn team de governor gevangennemen. Uiteindelijk zou hij ontkomen, maar met hulp van de Uprising konden Lobot en Lando Cloud City weer onder controle krijgen en werd het Empire er verjaagd. Legends * In Legends was Lobot de zoon van een slavendrijver en werd hij een dief die door Ellisa Shallence werd veroordeeld om vijftien jaar op Cloud City als liaison officer te werken. Lobots persoonlijkheid was zo veranderd, dat hij en de stad echter een waren geworden. * Lobot hielp Lando tijdens de Sabacc-match tegen Dominic Raynor om de stad in handen te krijgen. * Lobot hielp Lando met het ontmaskeren van EV-9D9 die bommen wilde laten ontploffen op de stad. * Toen Lando terugkeerde naar Cloud City was Lobot beschadigd en werd hij pas na een herstelling voor rede vatbaar. Hij hielp om de bommen te ontmantelen die ontevreden Ugnaughts hadden geplaatst en daarna redde hij Lando's leven nadat hij door Hugo Treece uit de stad was gegooid. Achter de schermen * Lobot werd vertolkt door de Britse acteur John Hollis. * Lobot sprak eerst in de film maar deze scènes werden verwijderd of ingekort. * Lobot staat op de credits van de film vermeld als "Lando's Aide". * Zijn naam verwijst naar lobotomie. Verschijningen * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bronnen Canon *Lobot in de Databank *Ultimate Star Wars *Star Wars: Lando *Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Aftermath: Empire's End Bronnen Legends *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Mensen category:Cyborgs category:Bespinians